Zack Snaps at Fan Fiction
by celrock
Summary: Zack rants about how he feels hurt by evil guest reviewers on Celrock's stories. Story is told from Zack POV, obviously, need I say more.


Zack Snaps at Fan Fiction

Summary: Zack rants about how he feels hurt by evil guest reviewers on Celrock's stories. Story is told from Zack POV, obviously, need I say more.

Disclaimer: Might as well say it, even though only my OC Zack is appearing in this one-shot. I don't own the original Rugrat characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Though if this possible revival of Rugrats that's been talked about over the past week does happen, and Nickelodeon breaks it like they've done with everything else, I'm gonna wish I owned the damn series at that point, so I can fix it. Anyway, let's get on, with the story.

Start of Story…

Zack POV

Hello everyone, my name is Zachary Michael Wehrenberg, and I'm an OC of Celrock's. Of course, you all know about that, but here I stand, 22-months-old, almost 23-months-old, in front of a camera, with an angry expression on my face. And why am I so angry people? Well, I'm not a dumb baby like Angelica makes me out to be, so gonna explain myself. First of all, you should know that I'm not only angry, I'm feeling hurt. Currently at the time Celrock is making my words readable to all of you fans out there on the page, she's in tears. Wanna know why? Because she's been getting nasty guest reviews on the bulk of her stories, which, while they've been deleted, you know what they all do? Slanderize me! And to any babies who see this, if you're wondering what slanderize means, well, it simply means, being mean. Kind of like what Angelica does to you guys all of the time when she calls you dumb. And after her failed Happy Helper audition on Miss Carol's Happy House that I heard about after meeting the gang, one of you, I forget who now, told her that her calling you guys dumb, made you feel bad. Well, you can understand where I am coming from as Celrock writes this.

I'll admit, my initial meeting of you guys didn't go all that well, but when thinking back on the events that were going on in your lives at the time of the Gray Plague stuff, you were all under a lot of stress and pressure that you couldn't take, so more or less, snapped, doing things you wouldn't ordinarily do. And I do apologize if I did come in between everybody and helped try to wreck things. Seriously though, there's no need to put me down. And for somebody to tell Celrock that there's no need to put me in her stories? That just makes me feel really hurt and angry, plus, I don't like seeing Celrock cry, and by saying that on chapter 10 of Rugrats and the Gray Plague, again, nobody can see it now, but Celrock did, and so did I, and I have to say, I am very hurt and disappointed. If that's not enough to make me feel hurt, even worser than that, I risked my life in her Rugrats and Inside Out crossover, 'The Family Emergency,' to help Tommy out with the saving of his grandpa, when he couldn't do so due to illness, which, I am proud of him for making the right decision, since he doesn't always think things through. But then, some nasty guest comes along, and tells me that what I did, doesn't make me anymore likeable? Excuse me? I do something nice, and in my opinion, heroic, and this is how you repay me? I will not stand for it! And here! I ordinarily don't throw things, but I'm gonna be two soon, and guess the Terrible Two's are settling in early, as I throw a block at your head out of anger at how all of you nasty guests treat me out here.

I'm sorry, but all of you nasty guest people deserve it. And if you don't stop tormenting my author, she may be quitting Fan Fiction for good, which would make me very sad, as well as all of the authors and OC's who do like me and our stories. So please, do us all a favor from now on? I don't expect everyone to like me, heck, I'll admit, I hate Angelica, but have you noticed that I more or less, either say what I need to say, or keep my comments to myself? You wanna know why? I may be barely 2-years-old, but in my short little life, I've learned an important rule. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. And I mean it. Also, thanks to you, now nobody can leave guest reviews on Celrock's stories anymore because from here on out, she's deleting them. You have something nice to say about me and her stories, you can get an account and leave a review, but otherwise, leave us alone. She does this for fun, and I came about as a result of her nephew inspiring her to write these stories she's released. So hear me out people. I've had enough of your slanderous remarks, and I demand you leave me alone!

End of Zack POV

As Zack makes his closing statement, he throws another block, hitting the wall, making a loud noise as it hits the wall.

Zack POV

Ok people, I do apologize, but sometimes, a baby's gotta let out his feelings, even if they are negative. To those of you who do appreciate me and Celrock's stories, as well as my involvement in them, I thank you, and to those of you who use me in your stories, I thank you for doing so. It's just, seems as of late, I've been put down a lot more lately, and Celrock is getting fewer and fewer positive reviews on her stories, and it's leaving her, feeling discouraged. And, even I'm feeling a bit discouraged at the moment. I'm sure I'll be over it by tomorrow, but I needed to get this off my chest, before I did something I really regretted. And here's one more piece of advice, not just to use with me, but with everyone in life you encounter. We're not gonna like everybody we meet. If we did, the world would be a pretty boring place if everybody liked one another, because it pains me to say this, the evil doers, is what makes the world what it is. But while it's ok to dislike someone, it's not ok to disrespect them. So please, at least respect me and Celrock for who we are, and leave us alone if you can't say anything nice. You're only asking for trouble, and if the shoe were on the other foot, and I don't mean putting your shoes on backwards, with your right shoe on the left foot, I mean the other kind, if someone were being mean like that to you, think about it for a minute, you wouldn't like it, would you? Another piece of advice before I go. Treat others, the way you wanna be treated. Keep up this attitude towards me and Celrock, and you're gonna be sorry and regret it at some point in your life. That goes for everybody.

Well, that is all from me right now, and hopefully, this won't be the last story on Celrock's account you ever see, but if it is, I apologize for leaving you guys on such an awful note.

End of Zack POV

The End


End file.
